


Mismatched

by gustin_puckerman



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: Fujima has no idea how he's managed to babysit both Kaede and Sakuragi, but unfortunately, things don't always go the way he wants them to be—and so, here they are. Inspired by a fanart.





	Mismatched

Fujima has no idea how he's managed to babysit both Kaede and Sakuragi, but unfortunately, things don't always go the way he wants them to be—and so, here they are. He thinks he has to give it to Akagi. He's also figured Sakuragi is a hot-head: inside and outside of the court, it's always been obvious that the guy has been unpredictably fiery. And sometimes, that's not always a good thing. Akagi was admirable that way, to handle an impulsive and stubborn Sakuragi the way he did. 

But _Rukawa_. 

He sighs.

Fujima had really thought he, at least, would be a bit more _professional_.

Of course, when they have both gathered together to team up against a mismatched team from another district in a practice game quite _accidentally_ , Fujima knew any sort of expected professionalism one would usually present on court aren't to be duplicate. But _my god_. They way the two bickered and fought—Kaede, who was generally so cool and collected and sharp, would actually hold himself on to the loop along with Sakuragi just to land a kick to the redhead's face.

Which, of course, had gotten both of them to be reprimanded quickly by Fujima.

He's almost as aggravated when Hanagata and Jin, the other two in their awkwardly meshed-up team, left this specific reprimanding job entirely to Fujima. Even Maki, who was refereeing, isn't giving them any attention. Great. Just great.

He probably has two of the most talented basketball player in his hands, and they're both childish beyond imagination. 

Still. Fujima couldn't deny—their forms are good, their movements (if done correctly for Sakuragi) are beautiful. Should in another universe, they were both actually _teammates_ , Fujima has no doubt they're all a force to be reckoned with. He's proud, even if it's only momentary, to admit that he has at least played against and now along with the two idiots at some point in his life. It isn't the most ideal of teams, definitely, but Sakuragi and Kaede are good under his commands (and better as an offensive duo). Hanagata is strong in his defence, and Jin is reliable and cooperative when all of them were strong-headed and hasty. It's _good_.

"I expect better behaviour." Fujima notes finally just as Sakuragi grunts, both hands inside his short rather comically, while Kaede accepts — or ignores, more likely — the scolding without much but a hint of irritation plastered over his sweat-stricken face.

Fujima folds his arms and restrains himself from sighing aloud. 

When the match draws to a close about fifteen minutes later, the Kanagawa district awkward collection of representative won by 9 points ahead. Sakuragi gives him the widest of grins just as Jin heaves what Fujima thinks is a laugh and tells him, _a smack on the shoulder given along with his_ _proclamation_ , "That was pretty good, Captain China Doll! I bet you wish this Tensai is always in your team, huh? Hahaha!" and Fujima is only half-offended to be called such nickname.

Kaede is taking a sip of water, muttering something underneath his breath about "idiot" but Fujima can see a glint of satisfaction there. Maybe Fujima notices because he's feeling the same way. A win is always satisfying.

Back to the redhead, Fujima carefully replies, "Yeah, we're definitely a strong one, Sakuragi. You both were good."

Sakuragi laughs.

 


End file.
